iDate Who?
by TheRightWrongs
Summary: Carly unknowingly makes a date with Freddie. But once she realizes it she vows to not let it happen again, unfortunately for her Freddie has other plans.


**AN: This oneshot is based on true events. All the beginning things that happen have happened to me, the ending is pure fiction though.  
Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or anything associated with it. I also do not own the film Coraline, but maybe when it comes out on dvd I will own a copy.**

I really don't know where it all went wrong, but I guess what they say is true, guys and girls can never be just friends.

I knew that Freddie had a crush on me, but I thought I had made it pretty clear that I would never feel the same. Sam warned me that he wouldn't give up but I never listened. Look at where it's got me, alone with Freddie in front of my apartment door. He's staring at me expectantly and I'm staring back. Let me get you up to speed.

This whole fiasco started last week when summer vacation started.

* * *

_"Spencer is it ok if I go to the movies this afternoon?" Carly asked her older brother._

_"Sure kiddo, who are you going with?"_

_"I was thinking about inviting Sam, Freddie, and a few other people from school," Carly said as she came down the stairs entering her living room. "Spencer…where are you?" She said as she scanned the room and the kitchen area for him._

_"Down here!"_

_Carly looked over to find the source of the voice only to see Spencer's raised hand above the kitchen counter._

_"What are you doing down there?" She asked nonchalantly. It's not an unusual sight to see Spencer in some odd predicament._

_"Well I slipped on a piece of tomato when I was making myself a sandwich when I noticed an interesting pattern on the ceiling. So I grabbed my sketch pad and got to work. Look it looks like a mermaid with wings!" He said excitedly running over to his little sister._

_"Ah I see," Carly said to appease her brother because honestly she didn't see it at all._

_She followed her brother to the kitchen as he pointed up to a spot on the ceiling that the flying mermaid had caught his eye. She nodded in understanding as she stepped over the fallen tomato that Spencer had yet to clean up. She grabbed bottled water out of the refrigerator and made her way back up the stairs to her bedroom._

_She grabbed her pink and black cell phone of her desk and dialed the third number on her speed dial._

_"Hey," a female voice answered. "What's up Carls?"_

_"Hey Sam, nothing much I was just wondering if you wanted to watch a movie today?"_

_"Sorry I can't I have a probation thing today," Sam answered brightly._

_"Really, do you think they'll end it today?"_

_"I hope so, I really have learned my lesson; I haven't gotten into a fight in six months!" She answered proudly._

_"Ok well good luck," Carly said as she hung up and looked through her contact list._

_She then tried her friends Miranda and Jennette. They were both busy with family things that day and couldn't go with Carly. She then tried her friend and neighbor Freddie._

_"Hey Freddie want to go see a movie with me today?"_

_"Yeah" He said all too excitedly. "When are we going?"_

_They continued their planning, choosing to go see the 3D movie, Coraline at 2:30. They met up in front of the building and took the bus to the local cinema. They each paid for their tickets and found seats in the semi crowded theater. The movie began and the two remained silent throughout the majority of the movie, commenting on certain scenes in the movie._

_They had a great time at the movie and made their way home. Freddie was immediately intercepted by his mother in the lobby just as the tow entered the building._

_"Fredward Benson you were supposed to be home at 4:30, you're two minutes late, I was worried sick!"_

_"Mom!" Freddie groaned as his mother smothered him checking for any unnoticeable injury on her son._

_Carly laughed at Freddie and walked into the elevator, she waved goodbye as she pushed the number eight button. The doors closed as she laughed even harder at Freddie's annoyed expression._

_An hour later, as Carly was watching Girly Cow, Sam burst through the door and ran to the couch Jumping on her friend waving a piece of paper in her face._

_Carly pushed her off taking the paper into her hands. She read the paper and shouted in happiness; Sam was officially off probation._

_"Oh my God, I'm so happy for you!" Carly screamed as she pulled her blonde friend into a hug. "You will be good from now on right? I want to be able to have an amazing summer without having to worry about running from the cops."_

_"I can't promise you anything," Sam warned her friend with a sober expression on her face. "But I'll try," she finished letting a small smile creep onto her face._

_"Enough about me, how'd the movies go? Did you find other people to go with?" Sam asked curiously._

_"Well I called a few people but everyone was busy so I went with Freddie,"_

_"Whoa, wait a minute did you just say that it was just you and Freddie, alone, in a dark movie theater. How'd that go?" Sam said teasing her best friend._

_"It was alright, we had fun I guess," Carly answered defensively._

_"Aw that must have made Freddie's day, he finally got a date with you," Sam giggled loudly._

_"What! It was not a date!" Carly yelled angrily._

_"Ha ha um yeah it was. Sorry Carls"_

_The banter continued for a while, both arguing their point until Carly finally gave up._

_"Ok so I went out with Freddie, he thought it was a date but it wasn't really. What should I do Sam?" Carly cried drooping her head on Sam's shoulder._

_The two spent the rest of the night discussing Carly's supposed 'date' with Freddie._

_The next week went by smoothly with no awkwardness between the friends. They hung out at the beach, at the park, at Groovy Smoothies, and each other's homes. The second weekend of summer vacation had just began when the events of the past weekend came back to haunt Carly._

_"Hi Carly I was just wondering if you wanted to go bowling tonight?" Freddie asked her before she entered her house after spending the morning at the beach._

_"I'd love to, let me just go ask Spencer really quick," She said as she turned the knob._

_She left the door open and Freddie took it as an invitation in. He sat on the couch as he watched Carly talk with her brother in the kitchen._

_"I can go, how's 8 o'clock sound?" She asked._

_"Sounds awesome see you tonight," He said excitedly skipping out into the hall and entering his own apartment._

_It was two o'clock at the moment and Carly was very sandy from the beach. She opted for a shower before she settled herself at the computer to check up on her website._

_She spent the remaining time checking fan email, and comments on the site. She watched multiple fan videos and made notes for the next iCarly broadcast. Before she knew it, 7:30 had come and she decided to get ready for bowling._

_At exactly 8 her doorbell rang and she answered the door to see a very enthusiastic Freddie standing behind it. They both exited and went downstairs to the lobby._

_"So who else is going to be there tonight?" Carly asked as a way to make conversation._

_"No one it's just the two of us, I didn't tell anyone else," He said happily._

_Carly's face flashed in shock, why didn't he ask anyone else to come with us she asked herself in a panic. The rest of the car ride to the bowling alley was silent with the exception of Mrs. Benson rambling from the driver's seat about the dangers of bowling. 'The balls are heavy, the shoes are infected with disease, you could get your hand stuck and severed by the ball return,' the usual over-protective over-obsessive warnings._

_When they arrived, Freddie all but fell out of the car in his rush to escape his smothering mother. He ran to Carly's side of the car and opened the door for her. She cautiously exited the car thanking Freddie as she walked past him towards the entrance._

_After more of Freddie's mom's badgering Freddie waved her goodbye and she reluctantly drove away but not before promising to return at 9:30 sharp to pick them up._

_They silently walked inside, Carly taking extra care not to walk to close to Freddie as to not give him the wrong idea. She was already angry at herself for letting it happen again._

_They rented their shoes and found their lane. Although upset, Carly didn't let it affect her fun. They played one game in which Carly beat Freddie, 118 to 87. During the second game Carly was relieved to see a couple of their classmates had joined them in the next lane._

_Jonah, Sam's ex, and Valerie, Freddie's ex, were now dating and had surprised the pair when they were playing side by side. The second game ended up in a narrow victory by Freddie, by two pins. The score 112 and 110 had demanded a tiebreaker. They were pretty evenly matched until Carly overheard Freddie chatting with their neighbors. It sounded like he was insinuating a closer than close relationship between the two._

_Upset that she had led him on her game faltered and she only scored a 98 that time around while Freddie easily beat her with his score of 111._

_It was 9:25 when the game ended and they both knew that Mrs. Benson would surely be waiting for them. They quickly returned the rented shoes and stepped outside. And sure enough they were right. Mrs. Benson was parked and had her head craning out the window at anyone who had exited the alley._

_The ride home was sufficiently awkward and when they got inside it became even worse._

* * *

So that's how I got myself into this sticky situation. After his mom reminded him about his 10 o'clock bedtime and he embarrassedly asked his mom for two minutes privacy with me to say goodnight, he just stood staring at me. He slowly backed me up against my door.

Escape plans ran rampant through my head, each one harsher than last one. I fumbled in my pocket for my cell and skillfully dialed a familiar number. A couple of inaudible rings later I hung up and hoped that by some miracle the person on the other end got the hint.

Not a second after I hung up did my phone ring; I slowly answered my phone seeing a look of disappointment cross Freddie's face. It hurt me that I couldn't just come right out and say it, but Sam was always better at that. For now I would just have to settle for the phone call interruption and a hurried goodnight as I faked a conversation on my end of the call. Freddie grumbled a good night as he turned around and opened his door to see his mom had been spying.

I would set him set straight tomorrow, without the help of Sam this time, and hopefully he'll give up.

"So what happened?" Sam asked on the other end of the line.

"I think I just went on my second date with Freddie," I answered honestly already bracing myself for her response.

The response came in a loud fit of laughter, to which I hung up on.

**AN: So I tweaked the events a little to keep them in character and keep it K+ because truthfully my night was filled with awkward M rated conversations on his part. Ugh! I just get creeped out thinking about it. I hope you enjoyed my first iCarly fan fic. The ending was originally supposed to be a lot different, but I wanted to stay somewhat true to what happened to me (although he doesn't have a massive crush on me like Freddie does on Carly, at least I hope not)**

**_Please review, it really means a lot to me!_**


End file.
